U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,006 to Zhang and U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,958 to Schell, which are incorporated by reference, each disclose a power tool having a control system with a rotational motion sensor for detecting the onset of a kickback condition of a power tool and initiating a protective operation when a kickback condition is detected. However, nuisance initiation of the protective operation(s) (also known as false trips or indications) may occur when the tool is being operated under certain parameters or conditions (e.g., under no load or in hammer only mode).